Overleg:Silenceikillyou/Editie Na-na-het-begin-2009 ofzo
__TOC__ Plaats voor nieuwe kritiek. Valt NÓG mee. --OuWTB 15 nov 2008 15:20 (UTC) :Wie mogen die limburgers zijn? OWTB zeker, maar wie is de Oost-Europese sjakie? 15px Tahrim Veltman 15 nov 2008 16:51 (UTC) ::Bucurestean mss? --OuWTB 15 nov 2008 18:08 (UTC) Wat betekende die zin? :D --OuWTB 16 nov 2008 16:09 (UTC) :Je bedoeld over die k*tl*mb**** van hierachter? Geen idee *lol* 84.194.65.185 16 nov 2008 16:40 (UTC) ::Haha :P. Dit vraagt om een hardere aanpak. Even kijken,... wat valt er nog meer over Geert Wilders en Belgen te schrijven? :D --Bucureştean 16 nov 2008 17:08 (UTC) :::Vergeet de koeien niet! :P Greenday2 16 nov 2008 17:18 (UTC) Begint erop te lijken :P Bucureştean 16 nov 2008 17:35 (UTC) Hahahhaha :P Bucureştean 16 nov 2008 17:47 (UTC) Gelukkig hebben jullie de state wikiërs op de hak genomen :) ik doop ze straks wel in~de pindasus Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 15:35 (UTC) :Wil je een lolly? Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:43 (UTC) ::Eentje uit Arcadia? Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 15:44 (UTC) :::Sinaasappel! Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:46 (UTC) ::::Annexeer Arcadia! Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 15:47 (UTC) :::::Een paprika voor jou uit Hongarije. Estebleef. Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::::::Pierlot, definieer "annexeren". Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::::::::Eerst Arcadia binnenvallen met het leger , James D. Reginald vermoorden, en Joeri Zjoekov vermoorden. En daarna is het land van ons Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 15:51 (UTC) :::::::::Zeer interessant. En hoe ga je dat doen, eigenlijk? En waarom? En wanneer? Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:52 (UTC) 1. Vragen aan Sannse (of Angela) of ze Zjoekov en Reginald wil blokkeren. 2. Communisme is niet veilig 3. Als ik geunblockt ben. Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 15:56 (UTC) :Waarom is communisme niet veilig? Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 15:57 (UTC) ::Omdat ze je altijd arresteren Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:02 (UTC) :::Viezerik (tip: goede komiek kan altijd tegen zelfspot (behalve als het over poep, pis, vagina's en penissen gaat) 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 nov 2008 16:03 (UTC) ::::Of Islam. --OuWTB 17 nov 2008 16:04 (UTC) :::::En Pierlot, waarom arresteren ze je altijd dan? Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:05 (UTC) :::::::Laot maor, Laoten we maor diskusere euver die aord ven het kommunisjme in Arkaodie Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:07 (UTC) ::::::::Zeg maar, wat wil je erover kwijt :) Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Het kommunisjme (in arkaodie) weurt behaerst deur een stelletje boys die neet fetseundelik ene laond kenne regaere Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Wat doen ze dan verkeerd? :O Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::anneksaotsies taegenhawwe Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:12 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Waarom zouden ze zoiets doen? :O Wat vind je ervan? Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Umdet se anders gaen leuke vrieje tied hebbe. went hun welle zeugraog op een wiki waerke Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:16 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::OK. En wat zou je doen met Arcadia na de annexatie? Want het moet natuurlijk ook geïntegreerd worden hè. Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:20 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::KOmmunisje verbiede :) Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Das tog niet het enige? :D Denk na, probeer meerdere, grappige dingen te zeggen :) Dus, als ik jou vraag: wat ga je met Arcadia doen, dan zeg jij...: --Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:25 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: dan bouw ik een gebouw in de vom van een drol Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:28 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: Goed zo, zulke soorten antwoorden wil ik zien :). Trouwens, als jij dus de integratie in meerdere delen zou hakken zeg maar (over meerdere dagen). Vertel me alsjeblieft, wat je achtereenvolgens gaat doen. Dus eerst communisme verbieden, dan een gebouw in de vorm van een drol bouwen (en verder) Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:29 (UTC) ::::::::::::En daarna een onhygienisch parlement laten bouwen waar padden en heksen rondlopen.en waar er in het openbaar wordt gescheten en gepiest Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 16:33 (UTC) :::::::::::::Heb je nog andere bepaalde wensen eventueel? --Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Jao. ene greute smilie nierzette die segt: Silenceikillandloveyou Pierlot Adrianusz 17 nov 2008 17:11 (UTC) Niet spotten met islam aub, daar kan ik niet om lachen. 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 nov 2008 16:18 (UTC) :Ik ook niet :( (wel om Hitlersnorren :P) Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 16:20 (UTC) ::Arme Geert... --OuWTB 17 nov 2008 16:23 (UTC) Strið? Jeg er strið :) --OuWTB 17 nov 2008 16:45 (UTC) Aandacht aub aan De Gestoorde, De Fake en de Liemboergsche Sjakie Mag ik dag 2 van de Avonturen van Pierlot maken :P 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 nov 2008 17:45 (UTC) : dael twie kumt er allein èlsj er waer ietsj lueks uut de mund vèn pierlot kumt Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 17 nov 2008 17:49 (UTC) :: :P Dag 2 komt morgen pas. Je mag best meehelpen, wil alleen van te voren je plannen horen (er moet spanning in blijven ;), niet zoals bij Palin :P) --Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 17:49 (UTC) :::Maor ieglijk is ie alleen leuk als hiij gesjraeve weurt deur Fake Remien Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 17 nov 2008 17:53 (UTC) ::::Niet zo snel oordelen :p, Tahrim, wat zijn je ideeen (zet maar neer op mijn OP op een andere wiki zodat ze geheim blijven (let op de s met komma deronder) --Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 17:54 (UTC) :::::::::Saomen sjrieve den Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 17 nov 2008 17:55 (UTC) ::::::::::Ehh wou het ter plekke bedenken XD Zeg Fake Remien, ik zeg het wel op %&&#$@#T^$@$! wiki als ik het idee heb ;) Of via je email... 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 nov 2008 17:58 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ich bepaol ouf die besjpraekinge gehiem zien ouf neet. Rezèltaot: neet gehiem. Daornaosj bepaol iek de sjriever(s) Rezèltaot: Tahrim en Fake Remien Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 17 nov 2008 18:03 (UTC) :D Per geheime wiki dus :p Bucureştean 17 nov 2008 18:06 (UTC) :Het isj mien soap dös iek bepaol de illemente Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 17 nov 2008 18:08 (UTC) ::Houd je bek. --Bucureştean 18 nov 2008 15:53 (UTC) :::Die SIKY smaakt naar een dood zwellichaam... Achmed zeker? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 nov 2008 16:00 (UTC) ::::Aha, zeg, wat zijn je planne voor dag 2? :P --Bucureştean 18 nov 2008 16:05 (UTC) :::::Scheisslarse, heb er niet aan gedacht... Ehh... Pierlot zijn echte naam betekent Pénies (spreek uit als Penijes) Kootzak te zijn (ja, ik bedoel Kootzak, geen Klootzak) nadat bij het gymmen waarmee hij zo een moeite heeft het kaartje uit zijn zak te vallen. Dan komt zijn date, de gymjuf, erachter en slaat ze Pénies :P 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 nov 2008 16:17 (UTC) ::::::Mwa, heeft niet echt met de conquest te maken. Maar je kunt wel een eigen column beginnen. Bucureştean 18 nov 2008 16:19 (UTC) :::::::O, moet het een vervolg zijn op de vorige aflevering? Ehm, hij gaat toch op dag 1 iets met communisme doen ofzo? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 nov 2008 16:30 (UTC) Lees de intro. Het is een serie over hoe hij Arcadia gaat veroveren. (btw, misschien moet je es iets aan je handtekening doen :S, tis superlang) Bucureştean 18 nov 2008 16:32 (UTC) Vendoag stup ek ze in de blender ek verkoop ze als anti-communistisch veur Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 19 nov 2008 10:36 (UTC) Bassie & Adriaan Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha :P --OuWTB 19 nov 2008 14:10 (UTC) Oei, zo jammer dat ik me dit nu weer herinner :p --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:41 (UTC) : :O --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:42 (UTC) De boekstaaf is nu verbeterd. Sven Anfius Plemming 28 apr 2009 12:51 (UTC) Bron van of aanleiding tot... Niet omdat er ook met mijn persoon (en met die van mijn beste vrienden) gespot of gelacht wordt in dit tijdschrift, maar wel omdat het een directe aanleiding tot ruzie blijkt te zijn, stel ik voor dat de initiatiefnemers van dit tijdschrift kunnen evalueren of het niet beter afgesloten wordt. Het is met momenten grappig (ja, ik heb gelachen), met momenten erg kwetsend (ja, dat ook), en vaak gewoon flauw. Maar bovenal blijkt Silenceikillyou veel aanleiding te geven tot wrevel... Ikzelf ben voor de sluiting ervan. Ik weet dat het een privé-initiatief is, en als liberaal past het niet om die "in de naam van de staat" ofzo te sluiten. Het blijft een privé-zaak. Ik hoop gewoon jullie gezond verstand aan te spreken. Misschien kan er wel een aangenamere opvolger bedacht worden. Mvg, 11 mei 2009 16:14 (UTC) :Ben het er mee eens; vandaar ook mijn idee voor een magazine... een vriendelijker magazine dan... alleen kom ik soms hier als ik grappen nodig heb :P Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 16:16 (UTC) ::Vind het ook goed. --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 16:17 (UTC) :::Aangezien het officieel property is van OVTB Media (OWTB), is het echter aan hem om het te sluiten. --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 16:18 (UTC) ::::(voor bwc) Goedzo heren :) Ik ben blij met deze overeenkomst. Ik laat de zaak aan jullie (de eigenaars etc.) over. Doen jullie er maar mee wat jullie wensen, ik denk dat we best op jullie eigen gezonde verstand mogen rekenen :) Alvast bedankt om te luisteren! 11 mei 2009 16:20 (UTC) ::::(na bwc) Welja, dan laten we het uiteindelijke beslissingsrecht aan Arjan over :) 11 mei 2009 16:20 (UTC) :::::(na 2de bwc) Goed idee, ik las het gewoonweg niet omdat ik het kwetsend vond overkomen en het helemaal niet leuk vond. Dergelijke uitspraken gaan er bij mij niet door. Persoonlijk houd ik meer van een vleugje humor en een wolkje ondeugendheid. Lars Washington 11 mei 2009 16:21 (UTC) :::::(bwc)Ik weet alleen zeker dat hij het niet gaat sluiten. Je weet wel, Geert Wilders, 'vrijheid van meningsuiting' ^^ --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::::::Nah, zo erg is OWTB toch ook niet? Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 16:25 (UTC) :::::::Erg is hij zeker niet, maar iedereen heeft zo zijn uitgangspunten, en vrijheid is er een van Arjan (en ook van mij). Maar kijk, hij is vrij :) Bij deze weten we gewoon dat velen van ons het liever anders zouden zien, en dat hij de kans heeft er iets geheel anders mee te doen :) 11 mei 2009 16:31 (UTC) ::::::::Ik zet 't hoofdkantoor gewoon in Nýttfrón :P --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 05:08 (UTC) @GD2 Dat niet grappig of wel grappig verschilt per mening ;) Zie niet in wrm het weg moet, maar om jou maar tevreden te stellen, kan het weg... Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 17:45 (UTC) :K heb t al teruggezet :-) SPQRobin 11 mei 2009 17:49 (UTC) Bucurestean spreekt slecht Anfiiaans Pierlot Adrianusz sep 3, 2009 16:29 (UTC) :Idd. Zo goed is z'n nl ook weer niet :P --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 17:23 (UTC) *Drolletje hier, drolletje daar *Tahrim blijft de kleinste barbaar Hahaha > --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 18:30 (UTC) :I know, inspiratieloos vandaag :( Greenday2 sep 5, 2009 20:24 (UTC) ::Denk dat ik de Nederlanders maar gelijk moet geven, zijn Belgen nu zo dom dat ze niet weten dat lichtbruin niet zwart is? :""") sep 5, 2009 23:01 (UTC) ::Btw.. wat heb ik opgeblazen? *dom GD2* Ik heb niks in de burgeroorlog opgeblazen en anders ook niet.. en een terrorist zou zeker geen president geweest kunnen zijn ;) sep 5, 2009 23:06 (UTC) Avonturen van Pierlot Komt ie nog terug? Ik was een fan ervan :P sep 5, 2009 23:07 (UTC) :Lees het artikel Pierlot Adrianusz... hij heeft al heel wat beleefd hier... Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 17:33 (UTC) ::Ik heb het over een serie die in het blad stond, het ging over avonturen van pierlot.. :P sep 27, 2009 19:26 (UTC) Nieuwe edititie Wanneer komt er weer een nieuwe editie uit? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 17:33 (UTC) Poll Die poll is toch zeker een PA? Of is dat hier toegestaan? Karel Klaas Wal okt 20, 2009 09:48 (UTC) :De Silenceikillyou is altijd een en al PA geweest... --82.171.95.220 okt 20, 2009 10:39 (UTC) Jillids... een LIMBURGER? Nu ga je echt te ver!!! :D 94.212.216.150 okt 20, 2009 10:46 (UTC) : :D --82.171.95.220 okt 20, 2009 10:52 (UTC) .. Ik ben geen turk of marrokaan. TahR79 okt 22, 2009 18:15 (UTC) :Idd, jij bent Pierlot Adrianusz! --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 18:16 (UTC) ::Dat ook niet. TahR79 okt 22, 2009 18:17 (UTC) ::: MAAR JE BENT BRUIN Toch? Greenday2 okt 22, 2009 18:22 (UTC)